


Improvisation

by celeste9



Series: February Challenge Fics [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Roleplay, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: On the eve of an undercover mission, Poe finds his way to Holdo's office with the intent to have a bit of fun. (shapeshifting AU)





	Improvisation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18: mass-conservation shapeshifting

“Yes,” Holdo called out at the knock on her door.

She only barely looked up, eyes dropping back down to the datapad in front of her. “Hello, flyboy. You’re early.”

Poe sighed and shifted back into his own face, moving towards her desk and plopping the First Order officer’s cap onto the top of it. “You couldn’t even play along just a little?”

“You would have known that I knew it was a game; where’s the fun in that?”

“Have you never heard of roleplaying?”

Holdo arched an eyebrow.

Poe flushed. “Inappropriate?”

Holdo pushed the datapad away and leaned back in her chair, arms crossed, keeping a level, considering eye on Poe. “I think we’ve already crossed that line, don’t you think?”

She looked almost ready to smile. Poe pressed his hands on the edge of her desk, leaning in. “I’ve never had this much fun serving under a commanding officer, that’s for sure.”

He got his smile, faint and slight.

“Do you have to work to be this charming, flyboy?”

“Nah, it’s natural. Ask Leia.”

Holdo chuckled under her breath. “You have an early flight tomorrow, yes?”

“Yeah.” Poe straightened again, fixing his cuffs. “How’s the uniform look? That was really my excuse for coming in. I’ll give the First Order one thing, their uniforms have really great lines.” A little uncomfortable, maybe, but it definitely had style.

Rising to her feet, Holdo moved around the desk, trailing fingertips over the edge, until she paused in front of Poe, looking down, examining him. She retrieved the cap and slid her fingers through Poe’s curls before setting the cap on his head.

Poe suppressed a shiver.

“Let’s see it with the face again,” she said.

Poe closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling the change take him over. When he opened his eyes, he still had to look up at Holdo but he was doing it through pale blue eyes, wide-set above a snub nose, dark blonde hair shorn close beneath the hat.

Holdo touched light fingertips to Poe’s cheek. “Very good. I wouldn’t ever know it was you.”

“But not good enough to pretend a little that you actually didn’t know it was me?”

She dragged her thumb down Poe’s lower lip. “Honey, just ask for what you want.”

Poe let his eyes fall briefly closed again, swallowed. Then he met Holdo’s gaze and said, “I enjoy roleplaying.”

Holdo was giving him that faint smile again, just the slightest impression of amusement about her mouth to match the shine in her eyes. “I imagine you must, with your ability.”

He realized she was going to make him  _ really  _ say it. “In the bedroom. Roleplaying in the bedroom. I like that, too.”

She was touching his face again, long fingers on his cheek, his jaw, down his neck. “That wasn’t so difficult, was it?”

“You knew what I meant.”

“Of course.” Holdo pressed her lips to the skin just in front of his ear, then murmured, “It’s good to actually ask for things.”

“You’re a tease, Admiral.”

“Are you complaining?”

Poe fought against his smile and then gave in. “Not really.”

Holdo’s fingernails grazed his neck, just over the top of his collar. “Are you going to ask me to let you stay the night?”

“Can I stay the night, Admiral? Show me a good time before I go off and put myself in danger for you?”

“Irreverent.”

“Pretty sure you like that about me.”

“Perhaps,” Holdo allowed. “So, roleplaying. What did you have in mind? I assume you’d like to leave the uniform.”

“The uniform’s kind of the point, yeah.” Poe shrugged. “I could be your prisoner, your spy, your bad boy with terrible politics that you just can’t let go of…” He bit his lip. “Or you could be my prisoner.”

“Hmm. That would be new.”

“Just throwing it out there. I’m open. I aim to please.”

Holdo laughed lightly again, tugging at Poe’s short hair. “Were you looking to shift back?”

“Doesn’t matter. I promise, everything’s all roughly the same size.” When Holdo rolled her eyes, Poe couldn’t hold back his laugh. He said, “I could be Lieutenant Davitz,” and then he shifted back to his own shape. “Or I could be Commander Dameron.” He held it a few seconds and then concentrated, his skin taking on a blue tint, his hair receding, lekku forming beneath the cap and shifting it aside. “Or I could be different still.”

Stroking down Poe’s head-tails, Holdo said, “Why don’t we play it by ear? You’re good at improvisation.”

“I am,” Poe agreed, and leaned up to kiss her. He shuddered at the way she was stroking his lekku; it was an unfamiliar sensation, bordering on overwhelmingly pleasing. He parted his lips on a gasp, Holdo pressing against him.

“Mmm, you kiss just the same,” she noted, pushing him until he hit the desk.

“Body’s different, still me,” Poe said, sliding his fingers up Holdo’s neck into her soft hair.

“Yes,” Holdo said, nipping at Poe’s jawline. “I think that’s going to be fun.” She moved back the tiniest bit, like she was taking the measure of him. “Prisoner, spy, bad boy, huh? I suppose we’ll have to improvise that as well.”

“Suppose so,” Poe agreed, willing to go along with whatever she set her mind on. 

He would be happy to improvise with Holdo all night long.


End file.
